


o how the sun shines down

by radiodurans



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Gender Affirming Sexual Language, Nonbinary Character, PIV but like in a pegging way, Porn Without Plot, Strap-On, Trans Guy Harry Styles, Transmasculine Character, dildoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans
Summary: Camille fucks Harry with a strap-on.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Camille Rowe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	o how the sun shines down

**Author's Note:**

> I really am just becoming the Hamille writer huh. Well, apologies to anyone looking for cis Hamille I am just a gender freak trying to get by. Thanks to all my readers who are into ‘that sort of thing.’
> 
> This was really fun to write. I hope you like it!

They’re not yet naked when Harry whispers into Camille’s mouth: “I want you to strap me.”

Camille’s heart flutters as she kisses him deeper. Harry’s often cagey about everything below the belt and above the thighs, so she considers her response carefully. In truth, she’s wanted this for some time, but never would have asked for it herself.

“I’d love that, but only if you really want it,” she says, crawling her hand up under Harry’s shirt. He squirms, ticklish, and strokes the side of her face. With his thumb, he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I do. Please fuck me,” he says. Then, he unbuttons his jeans, unzips them, and pulls them down. Camille’s eyes zero in on the damp spot in the center of his boxer briefs. She’s familiar with that slick, tight warmth around her fingers, but she tries (and fails) to not love it too much. Countless men have treated her like nothing more than a cunt; she doesn’t want Harry to feel fetishized in the same way.

Camille pulls away and takes off her shirt. She smiles at Harry as his wide eyes flit to her lacy bralette. He digs his palm against his cock with a rough exhale.

“Harness is in the, um, dildo drawer, right?” she asks. Harry huffs out a little laugh, sweat beading at his temple.

“Last I saw it,” he says.

Camille flips her feet over the side of the bed to go search for the harness and dildo. She’s feeling the heat too; sweat drips down her back as she searches through the sex drawer. No matter how high he turns up the central air, it doesn’t reach this bedroom when it’s so hot outside. Even with a couple of windows cracked open, the thick heat holds the heady stink of sex in her nose and mouth.

“Found it,” she says. The dildo she chooses is a favorite of Harry’s when he’s in the mood for penetration. It’s around eight inches long, purple, and girthy. In truth, she’s glad that Harry is such a bottom, because it’s not something she’d want inside _her_. Harry pants as she shimmies out of her skirt and underwear. His hand is inside his boxers now, rubbing feverishly at his dick. She’d scold him for his lack of control if she didn’t know he was capable of multiple orgasms. As it is, she makes a right show of getting the dildo in proper place. He comes when she struts back over to the bed.

“Fuck,” he groans when his arched back falls to the mattress again. Camille flops onto the bed next to him and gives him a long, gentle kiss. He strokes her cheek with the dry index finger of his come-covered hand. She turns her head to kiss down the finger to his soaked palm. Harry groans as she cleans the salty come off of his hand with her tongue.

“Can you go again?” she asks when his hand is clean. Harry nods, wide eyed. He pulls off his underpants and tosses them towards his feet.

“I need you inside me,” he says. Camille gets between his legs, feeling a bit dazed. Then, she realizes that she never asked –

Thankfully, Harry rescues the conversation.

“The front one. Less cleanup and it, um. Feels better than the other one,” he says. Camille nods. Before pressing in, she rubs the dildo against Harry’s red cock. Though the dildo has no actual sensation for her at this angle, the eroticism makes her pussy drip anyway. Her eyes affix to the gorgeous sight of their unusual, beautiful cocks fitting together so perfectly. _Fuck_ , she’s so gone for him, every unique inch of his body. In parts and as a whole, he is all hers.

“I’m going to push in now,” she says, lining up the cock with his preferred entrance. He gives her an adorable thumbs up and then – she’s in. Harry sucks in air through his teeth and grips her upper arms. She grinds her clit against the smooth back of the dildo, feeling surprisingly close to coming already. Then, she pulls out halfway and thrusts in, _hard._ The dildo pushes back at a perfect angle, making her groan.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” mutters Harry. He moves his shaking hands over to her lacy bralette and flicks at her hard nipples with his thumb.

“Fuck. _Harry._ You’re gonna make me –” she moans. Harry pulls her closer to himself and sucks a love bite into the hollow of her neck.

“I want you to,” he says into her ear. Harry slides his hands down to her ass to help her drive into him. Every thrust seems to wind him, yet he continues to beg for more. His breath is hot against her shoulder as he gets close to coming again. She wants him to come first, this is _for_ him, but –

Her mouth rounds into an ‘O’ as she clenches in a full body climax. Camille digs her nails into Harry’s shoulder blades, hanging on for dear life. Harry rubs his cock as she comes down from the high. He comes before she can start thrusting again, creaming the place where their bodies meet and dripping down onto the bed.

Camille flops on top of him, hesitant to pull out. Her pussy is throbbing against the back of the dildo, producing small aftershocks. Harry seems to want her close anyway. He strokes up and down her spine with his middle finger.

“Thank you,” he murmurs. Camille nuzzles her nose into Harry’s neck.

“Anytime,” she says. “All you have to do is ask.”


End file.
